Yes, Master
by Silver Skys
Summary: StoryJournal of a personal slave of Draco Malfoy.
1. It Begins

Erika dashed up the stairs, breathing heavily. There must have been 100 stairs you would have to climb just to get to where he wanted her. She would have taken her time, if it wasn't the fact that she was about to be late. 'I can't be late, I mustn't be late', she told herself over and over again in her mind. It was horrible, as she thought of all the punishments she would have to face if she was in fact late. She finally made it to the door, opening in and stepping inside. She finally had caught her breath when Draco's stern voice called to her, "You're late."  
  
-=-September 23rd. Weather: Sunny-=- I was late getting to him this morning. Only because I had to finish washing the dishes from his breakfast. I ran as fast as I could to get there, but it wasn't enough time. There were stacks of dishes to do. He does it on purpose. Everything he would eat, he would have a different plate for. He would fill about 5 glasses up, maybe a quarter, so I'd be left to wash them all. Secondly, it's the way he eats. I only wish that I could eat what he did, and he would make me stand there as he ate; slowly. Anyway, He wanted to see me after breakfast, most likely to order me to do something stupid, like clean the floors with a toothbrush (Which happily, he hasn't done yet.) He circled me a bit, which made my heart pound faster and faster. "How about we take whatever meals you have now.. Away?" He sneered. I looked at him, eyes widened. I didn't get much to eat, and if he took it away, I would surely die slowly. "What do you think?" He said, the same evil sneer across his face. I shook my head, "Please, don't." I begged. He loved it when I begged. Made him think he had power over me. He also loved to torture me. "I think I'll take away.. one meal." He said, turning his back on me and stepping away for a moment. One meal. I gave him the painful look, which I used on him to show he was hitting me hard, even though he wasn't. One meal was better then taking away all of them. Even though there were only three. He smiled as he made me go down on my knees and thank him for not taking away the rest. "Thank you master." I would say, lying. He lifted his hand and told me to leave his room, and get to cleaning the kitchen. That took me most of the day, but at least I didn't have to see him. Of course I didn't have to clean. It wasn't my duty. His father owned about 20 maids, who would clean everything. But of course, him being a 16 year old with his own personal slave, he loved to torture me. He made me clean everything. Luckily, though, seeing I was only his for around three days, He hadn't made me do anything too drastic. /i 


	2. Stormy Weather

"Listen here, you little slut." He said, grabbing her by the shirt collar and pushing her against the wall. "You don't do anything I don't tell you to do! You don't speak unless spoken to. You stupid little whore." he said, pulling her back slightly and then slamming her back hard against the wall, causing her to gasp. "I thought i told you the rules already. You never do anything unless I tell you to. How dare you even think of saying no to me? Who filthy little whore. Remember, bitch, I own you. You think saying no to me will change anything? I don't ask you to do something, I tell you to." He growled.  
  
-=-September 26th. Weather: Cloudy-=- I'm beginning to hate my life. Today, he told me to undress infront of him so he could see me. I obviously said no... That's when I set him off. He exploded. He doesn't like it when his own 'things' deny him. I know this, because he yelled it in my ear while he slammed me against the wall. I might be a slave, but I am not a whore. I've been told I was about twenty times through our whole 'conversation'. I could be forced to do stuff, but I will never be a whore. I can't really make that big of a entry in this journal, mostly because in about an hour, I have to go and see him again in his room. I'm thinking he'll beat me. Badly. I've seen him when he's angry, especially with his father. Believe me, you don't want to be -near- him when he's angry. He'll skin you alive. This is pretty hard to avoid, seeing he's got a horrible temper. I'm afraid to go up there. I can't be late...  
  
"Silly little girl. See what you get for saying no to me?" He growled, his voice sarcasticly kind as he pushed the back of her head, causing him to push himself farther into her mouth. She wimpered as he forced her to give him oral. He smirked, "You'll never disobey me again, will you?" He said, treating her like a little child as he gently stroked her hair. "Will you?" He said again, looking down at her. She shook her head slightly, And he smirked, moving his hand down to stroak her cheek, "Good girl."  
  
-=-September 26th. Second Entry.-=- It was disgusting. He forced me to give him oral. He treated me like a little child as he did so. Cooing and pretending to sooth me. He was stroking my cheek, and my hair, as If he wasn't the one forcing me. He was treating me as a child, saying things like, "Good girl". It felt like forever, but he finally came. After he did, he pushed me back, zipping his jeans back up like nothing happened. He bent down on his knees and stroked my cheek, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, in the same sarcastic kind voice. He made me want to be sick. "You'll learn to be a good little slut." He said, smirking, "I'm sure of it." He said, as he sent me out, back to my room. Bastard. He'll pay for what he's doing. 


	3. Forced Pleasure

He smirked, his hand slid into her hair, not only to keep it out of her face, but to keep full control over her as she tried to get as much of his cock in her mouth as possible. She settled down her thoughts of throwing up, and just tried to get it over with as she ran her tongue down the underside. He grunted slightly, "Oh Erika, that's good." He said, as she slowly sucked using her lips and tongue. "You're a natural born cocksucker, aren't you." He said, pulling her hair back so he could see her face, from which her eyes were tightly closed as if not to see him or what she was doing. "My, my. So talented. You must do this often, don't you, little slut." He said, as she ignored his insults and continued. "Out of all of them, I must be the best thing you've ever tasted. Aren't I?" He said, yanking her hair back, causing her to release him. He looked down at his own cock, which was covered in a mixure of saliva and precum. "Say it." He said, yanking her hair back so she was face to face with his throbbing cock. "Say I'm the best thing you've ever tasted." He said. She clenched her eyes shut, "You're the best thing I've ever tasted." She said, her voice timid. He smirked, pushing her head a bit closer, where she automatically took him into her mouth again. He ran a hand halfway through her hair again. He arched his neck slightly, as a roll of pleasure ran over him, "Oh god.." He muttered to himself, before looking back down at her, "So, my natural cocksucker, I think I'll use you to do what you were born to do." He said, thrusting her head back and forth over him. He arched his neck again, and let out a moan. She took this as a sign as he stopped thrusting her head, yet layed it on her head, as she thrusted back and forth at the same pase. "Do you like my taste?" he asked, before letting out a throaty moan. "Talented little slut, you are." He said as he rised higher into climax, before she gave one final thrust, He finnaly came, letting out another moan as she let go, letting him release his seed over her, also as he finished, it dripping from his cock in pearly drops. He reached forward and grabbed her by her hair, pushing her mouth back up to his cock. "Did I tell you to let go?" He said, "Lick off the cum." He said, and obeying, she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked away the cum which was still on his cock. He smirked, as more cum dribbled out, and she was forced to lick that away aswell. "My my, so willing to please." He said, as she continued to gently suck on his still hardened cock. "You could do this for hours, couldn't you?" He gasped, arching his neck back again. "My little cock slut.."  
  
-=-October 1st. Weather: Hot.-=- I'm a little cock slut. My purpose in life is to make Master Draco cum in any way possible. I'm his personal little cocksucker. I have nothing else to do, but to worship him at any time, at any place.  
  
My new catch phraise, thought up by the bastard. He wants to see me later on, most likely to suck him again. Well, at least it's that, and not raping me.  
  
"Do you like that?" He asked, looking up at her. Erika gasped slightly, "Yes Master Draco." She choked out as she was told to say. She was sitting on a chair, her hands were held up over her head by chains and her legs were spread out and tied to either arm of the sofa like chair. She was completely tied and had nothing else to do but watch his head dissapear into her sex. He stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked her clit. He circled it with his tongue, before giving it solf licks. He could hear her wimper. "Now, My little slut." he said, before sticking out hi tongue again and gently licking her clit again, which was throbbing. "Yes Master Draco." She said, clenching her eyes shut. "I'm going to make you cum, and you'll like it. Understand?" he said, and she answered him a little shaky, "Yes Master Draco." he suddenly leant forwards, and began to suck her clit hard, causeing her to scream. He let go, and began to lick her clit again, only this time, harder and faster. She twisted slightly, as she felt the pleasure build up inside her, and she moaned a few times. the licking continued, untill finally she was right before climax. He stopped, as she shivered, "You'll like this." He said, before going back to licking. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as she came, causing him to grin. He gave her a few more asuring gentle licks, before saying "Did you enjoy that, slut?" And she was still wimpering as she said, "Yes Master Draco." 


End file.
